Years Gone By
by hollykesten
Summary: After sending their daughter away for 12 year for her own safety, the Queen Mother and King of Hapes bring back a daughter, who never knew she was adopted, or who her true parents were.
1. Chapter 1

**Years Gone By**

By Hollykesten

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters from Star Wars movies, novels, books or comics. I'm doing this for fun, not for profit.

SUMMARY:After sending their daughter away for 12 year for her own safety, the Queen Mother and King of Hapes bring back a daughter, who never knew she was adopted, or who her true parents were.

* * *

The First Piece is short, but i will get the next one up quickly

* * *

_**Prologue **_

After seven assassination attempts on the queen, they decided it wasn't safe to raise a child in the area, so, traveling to Coruscant finding a random, young couple in a nice but not well known area they asked the couple to care for their child as if it were their own.

"Please, take our child, for her own safekeeping" the voice was that of a mother, who could not have been more than twenty-five, her husband behind her supporting her in every way he could.

"Who are you?" The woman asked, eyeing the mother with a look of amazement at her Willpower, to keep her child in safety by giving her away.

"You will know when we return" The mothers reply was short and simply, not giving anything away.

"Are you Jedi?"

"Yes, we must go" she looked around behind her, to make sure they were not bring watched, "Her name is Maltiera Liana, we will come for her, but keep her safe." And with that, they disappeared down an alleyway, leaving their two-week-old daughter in the hands of strangers on Coruscant.

Walking to the cockpit of the royal vessel, Tenel Ka collapsed into her husband arms, silent sobs running down her face, for she did not have the slightest idea when she would be seeing her daughter again.


	2. Twelve Years Later

Chapter one: Twelve Years Later  
Maltiera awoke, her she had seen the picture of her laying on a huge bed on a spaceship, soundlessly sleeping, again. She had seen things like this before and they had all come true, when her younger brother, Jako had been severely hurt by a speeder bike, she had seen him in the bacta tank around a week before it happened, she had not known what it meant but she thought it was weird. Sometimes even, she read her friend's minds for fun, she could not do it all the time of course, but when they asked and she tried hard, she could get some stuff figured out, it was a small source of entertainment for her but never anything huge. Now this picture had shown up not once or twice, but three times, and she wanted to know why...

"Momma" She yelled, to her mother, in the kitchen like usual preparing breakfast.

"Yes Malta," she heard her mothers reply as she saw her fathers face at her doorway, and watched him move aside, to let her in.

"There is a picture I keep seeing of me fast asleep on a big bed in a ship. If felt like the time I saw Jako floating in the bacta tank, and then it came true. But I don't remember any vacation we are taking soon or any trip where I'd be sleeping on a ship." She finally stopped talking when she recognized the look on her mothers face: pain. That is when her father entered the conversation.

He spoke to her mother, "Mea, I got the holo letter yesterday, they are coming" She looked back and forth between her parents, trying to figure out what was going on when her mother finally spoke up. "I think we need to shed some light on your past, seeing as your not really our daughter. You were given to us by two Jedi when you were two weeks old, we don't know who they are, they only told us they would be back to get you when it was safe for you to be with them, and we received a holo letter yesterday saying they would be by today to pick you up, and take you to your real parents." Maltiera looked up at her father, hoping her mother was joking, but she saw only truth in his eyes, and then she looked again at her mother.

"You won't let them take me will you?", but she already knew that they had no choice. _Fine, but I am not going to peacefully_ she thought.

"Jace, I don't know. What if she does not like me, I.." Her voice trailed off as she felt him give her confidence through the force. "But Jace, I saw her, she, she was running away from me." 

"Sweetheart, this is going to be new. She is a schoolgirl right now, not a princess. How would you have liked it is you hadn't known about your Hapan heritage and were brought up solely on Dathomir, and then, all of a sudden, your uprooted, and brought to be a princess and a Jedi. This is going to take time." He wrapped his arms around her neck in a comforting embrace.

"How long will it take?"

"It's too early to tell. Tenel, stop stressing, Kith went to get her, and by the time she gets here, she will know what is going on, and then we worry about adjusting her, why don't we find out what she like first. It will end up ok" He said it not only reassuring her, but reassuring himself as well.


End file.
